


Snippets of Happy Times

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Rating May Change, happy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: I have the greatest love of Horuss, he's my good sweet, sweaty son so I'mma write some happy things of him and the winged-bull he's in love with.That is literally all the justification I have and need right now.





	1. "I Think I'm in Love With You"

**Author's Note:**

> PREFACE: I have no idea how to really write Rufioh, I'm figuring it out as we go.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Those words, so fragile and scared sounding was everything you needed and ever wanted to hear and coming from Horuss… coming from Horuss sounding so fragile and hesitant was scattering.

You don’t hear him like this, you hear him confident and sure and never like he’s close to breaking. That’s just, that’s just NOT Horuss.

You don’t have any other way to say it, it’s just that simple to you. This doesn’t sound like Horuss to you, doesn’t sound like he’s supposed to at all and that’s, that’s a little scary.

It’s a little scary that you can make this big, strong troll sound like that. It’s a little scary in how that steals your breath from you, which is a little funny because YOU’RE supposed to be the Rogue guy, the stealing guy but here Horuss is, doing better at it within even realizing he is than you ever could.

It’s… it’s more than a little scary actually.

“… You do neigh… do _not_ require to return the sentiment… or even to accept it if it makes you ESPECIALLY uncomfortable, I just, I just wanted you to be ama – _aware_ of it.”

… No, no don’t… that’s not what… you’re not REJECTING him you’re just, you’re just stunned that this troll -

“No, I wasn’t, it’s not that I don’t wanna accept them,” except that you kinda don’t because it’s a little terrifying to think that this troll, an indigo well in his rights to cull you for your mutation, instead feels the reddest pity for you. This troll who doesn’t treat you like cullbait, like you’re so very helpless and in need of a guiding hand and who just, just wants to make things a bit easier for you and everyone in your forest by fixing things, making things and you’re so stupid you should have realized this was coming –

Or did you know and just didn’t want to admit it because you’re scared about what that would mean for you, that things would change between you and Horuss in a way you didn’t know how to deal with, how to handle, what were you going to do.

“I am so sorry for causing you distress, I did neigh mean to! I should,” What’s Horuss doing? Why’s he stepping away from you? What’s he doing? “I should leave.”

No.

“No! Wait please Horuss, it’s –“

“Please do neigh tell me that it is ok, you are reacting poorly and I should leave to give you time to adjust and decide what to do with the information as you wish – “

This time you’re the one to cut him off, surging forward when Horuss takes a step back until your lips are on his and your both left standing there frozen as the weight of what you’ve just done falls on you.

You, Rufioh Nitram, have just kissed Horuss Zahhak after he’d confessed to having red feelings for you.

And you couldn’t have been more proud of yourself than in that moment when you pulled away just enough to look at him and discovered blue colouring his cheeks and the smallest, shyest smile on his face, small beads of sweat starting to dot his face and yeah.

Yeah.

Yeah you wanna give yourself the chance to love him too.


	2. "Please - Just Kiss Me"

“Please – just kiss me.”

You are very caught off guard by the request Rufioh makes of you, you certainly were not expecting it. And for a moment you are unsure how to respond so you fall back on a practiced response, a polite one more fitting of when an elder spoke of a topic you did not fully grasp than in context with your quadrant mate (oh did that not still get your pumper pounding in your chest, your _quadrant_ mate).

“Excuse me?”

It has Rufioh rolling his eyes at you, so pretty and expressive and you want to say they are looking at you fondly but this is still so, so new and different and you are not used to such open displays of emotions, it is almost unheard of amongst your blood caste. On Rufioh it’s perfect, he is so very brave to show you exactly what he’s feeling with his bare eyes.

“You can kiss me,” Rufioh stated, then he drops his eyes to your chest, an easy place for him to look considering you are in fact a bit taller than he is. “You haven’t yet and, I think it’d be fuckin sweet if you did,”

“Language.” The word is automatic at his crass word but it has him snorting at you, an amused noise yes, but not one meant against you, fond, kind, not cruel. Focus Zahhak, he’s asked something of you. “You, you are sure you want me to?”

“Well, yeah.” The words are accompanied by a shrug before Rufioh aims a smile up towards your face, somehow still managing to keep his warm eyes focused elsewhere. “I think it’d be a crazy good time… if you wanted to that is.”

Yes, yes you do want to but you do not want to come across as pushing him too fast into anything, something that could easily be assumed just due to the difference between your blood castes’ alone, let alone Rufioh’s status as a mutant.

You swallow heavily and reach out to touch his face, hands encased in the gloves and mechanisms you created for the sole purpose of being able to touch those so much more fragile than you are, Rufioh, without hurting them accidentally due to your great strength. You tilt his face up towards you, meeting beautiful brown eyes with your own nervous set of the deepest blue and press a gentle, hesitant kiss to his mouth, barely moving at all as you wait for him to recoil in pain from your touch.

Rufioh does not recoil from you though. No. No, instead he thrills softly for you, a sound sweeter than the most brilliantly composed sonnet to your ears and leans into you, tasting of life and the freedom of the breeze and warmth on your lips.


	3. "I Don't Want You to Go. Stay the Night?"

You believe that your favourite kind of date with Rufioh are the ones where you stay within the safety and seclusion of his hive to spend time together. Usually he tries to get you involved with his East Beforus media he enjoys so much and you do enjoy some of them.

Some are wonderful stories and examples of magnificently crafted character arcs and dramas and you enjoy the chance to share them with Rufioh greatly. Mostly though, you are far more enamoured with the chance to share in something he loves so much.

You adore evenings spent in his hive, listening to him animatedly attempt to explain the plot and characters of whatever the two of you are watching on that particular night.

But like all things, the night soon needs to come to an end and you need to start making your way home before the harsh sunlight rises and you are left stranded outside and away from the safety of hive.

You had started to untangle yourself from Rufioh’s grip, carefully avoiding causing any accidental harm to him either with your touch or your horns so close to his skin when he stopped you, grasping your arm gently and tugging you back down onto the couch with him.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said to your quizzical look, hand raised to fuss with the hair on the back of his head and eyes avoiding your own, bare of your googles for the night. “Is it ok if you just, stay the night?”

There are several reasons why you shouldn’t; you don’t have any spare clothes, your lusus will worry over you not returning and spending so much extended time with Rufioh is an, admittedly, unnerving prospect.

But still, you swallow heavily and let yourself rest back against his side, nuzzling carefully into his shoulder.

“That is… yes, yes I would like that very much.”


	4. "More, Please -"

You hadn’t meant to touch him there, not when you started at least but when you got that crazy little noise out of him…

You hadn’t really been able to convince yourself to stop.

So now you’re kneeling over him, thighs either side of his hips and watching him with wide eyes because fuck this has got to be one of the most intimate situations you’ve ever been in. Ever.

Horuss is sitting on your couch, his goggles and helmet are lost somewhere in your hive so you can see all of his face as your hand, rough and calloused from work and your day-to-day living, moves along the length of one of his horns. He’s making the cutest little noises under you, high and weak and whimpering, head tilted back and baring his throat to you as he tries to push more of his horn into your hand and wow.

This right here is straight up gangsta. You’re feeling so good right now, Horuss is so pretty open like this for you.

But you, you should really stop before things get out of hand, neither of you have even mentioned talking about… about _that_ and you don’t want this to be the thing that brings it up. That would just be…

You don’t know what it would be really, just, just you know it’s not how you want this to end.

You stop the movements of your hand and start to pull it away, freezing when Horuss makes this high thrilling whine in his throat and turns blown wide pupils to focus on you.

“Rufioh,” he pants, hands squeezing your hips gently and trying to nudge you forward, closer to him. “More, can you do that some more? Please?”

You, you can’t say no to him like this. You don’t want to.

You return your hand to his horn and hear him sigh, shaky and _perfect_ and oh wow look what you can do to your indigo, _look at him_.


	5. "Come A Little Closer - Please."

“Horuss!” Rufioh whined, straining under the gentle but firm grip you have on him. “Come on! Come a little closer! Please!”

“Well, since you hoof asked so nicely,” there’s a wide smile on your face, a genuine one, one that feels good to have stretching your skin and muscles. You lean forward just a little, closer into his space to run your nose over the softest of his lowblood cheekbones.

You carefully keep the rest of your body from touching his though, which only serves to make him more exasperated under you, straining more under your hands in an attempt to move you and bring either yourself or him closer.

“Horuss! You know that isn’t what I meant.” He is close to pouting now and you have to chuckle against his skin just for how cute it is, the sound of it soon has him joining you in your amusement.

“Maybe, if you offer a good enough bargaining chip, I will consider moving, neigh?”

“Hmm,” Rufioh muses, turning to nuzzle against your nose on his cheek as much as he can. “I could… brush your hair for you? Put it up in a banging braid? Would that work?”

Your pumper skips in your chest at the offer, hair brushing is such a big intimate thing and for Rufioh to offer it so candidly was… so very lewd.

But…

“Yes,” you say, leaning fully into his space and resting your weight against him. “Yes that will work nicely.”


	6. "Do You Think You Might Be Ready - To Take The Next Step?"

You drag your hand over Horuss’ shoulder, feeling him shivering and twitch towards you as your hand moves down his arm, leaving you to press against his back and place your chin on his shoulder. Thankfully you’d planned this enough to get him sitting down instead of standing for this or else your head was gonna be pressed to his back instead of on his shoulder.

“Horuss?” You known you’ve got his attention; his hands have stopped fiddling with the small piece of machinery he’d been working on the past hour and his head was inclined towards you. “Can we, can we talk for a bit?”

“I… Yes, yes we can converse if you so wish too.” You can hear him swallow heavily in your ear with how close you are, watchig nervous sweat start to bead along his brow and cheeks as neither of you make any indication that you’re going to move. “What, uh, what do you wish to discuss?”

“Can I…” you gesture at the goggles still resting on his face, obscuring his eyes from yours. You’d like to be able to look right at him while you talk about this.

“Oh! Yes, yes of horse, let me just…” he trails off as he fumbles with his headset, taking it off with slow, nerve-clumsy hands. He blinks a few times at the change in light and turns to you, pupils tiny in the deep blue of his eyes.

“Hey there doll,” you smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips, unable and not wanting to stop yourself from giving your crazy beautiful matesprit a kiss.

“Hello.” Horuss responds under your mouth, gentle in his response as he returns the kiss. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s all crazy good, doll,” it really, really is you just… need to ask him. “It’s just… Do you think you might be ready?” You pause a moment, take in the confused furrow of his brow and rush to add more. “To take the next step, that is.”

“The… ‘next step’?”

You can only nod at Horuss’ question, voice lost from nerves as you watch him realize what you’re talking about. Your matesprit really is pretty when he’s got blue in his face.

“Oh! Oh… that next step. Uh…” Horuss is stuttering now, one of his hands rising to tug gently at the bangs hanging by his face. “Uh… I have not, have not truly thought about it much… But I… I would like to progress things, soon enough, I am just… worried about causing you unwanted harm…”

“Aww, babe,” you breath, leaning forward to nudge your noise against his. “It’s alright, I don’t wanna rush you. We’ll get to all that stuff when we’re both ready to, ok doll?”

You feel Horuss nod against you, see him smile gently and yeah, yeah wow. Wow this is yours, yours to keep for a while.

Some crazy shit right there.


	7. "I Didn't Know What Real Happiness Was Until I Met You."

“Were you amare that I am an accomplished poet?”

“What? Really dude? That’s fucking rad!”

“Hmmm, yes I do suppose you could call it that.”

“What, you don’t?”

“Not particularly.”

“… Why not?”

“I used, or I still do I suppose, to attempt to fill my time with a number of interests and past times in order to attempt to make myself feel better about what I was doing with my life and myself as a whole.”

“Doll…”

“I could neigh-ver quite find anything that made me, _happy_ though. At least nothing that fit very well.”

“…”

“And I tried numerous things, _numerous_ , Rufioh. Archery, Poetry, Machinery and Engineering, Art, so many other things that hardly seem like they matter at all and that others expected of me because of my bloodcaste but… but neigh-ver anything that made me happy.”

“That sounds terrible Horuss,”

“But then…”

“… but then?”

“But then I met you, out here, away from the expectations of the rest of Beforus and what society expects of us and … and I hoof neigh-ver been happier than I am not. Even before we started, we started us.”

“Really? I can’t believe you mean all of that crazy shit.”

“But I do! I hoof neigh-ver felt happier than when we are out here and I can help fix things around the forest or improve something to make things easier around here for all of you or when… or when you just let me come and talk to you. It is, so very important to me and I am so very thankful for the opportunity of it all.”

“… well, I’m glad to have met you too Horuss. Makes me happy to see you as well.”


	8. "I Love You More."

“I love you.” You say it, certain, firm in your conviction, in your emotions regarding the troll leaning against you, smile roguish as he directs it to you. He is a lovely creature and you are so lucky to be allowed to spend time with him.

“I love you more,” Rufioh cooed back at you, leaning forward to press a kiss to your nose even as you scrunched it at his teasing.

“No, I do neigh think it is possible for you to possibly feel mare affection for me than I do for you.”

“Nah I think I can,” Rufioh’s smile is sharp where it’s pressed to your skin. His hands are resting at your side, inching their way under the fabric of your shirt. “I love you a crazy amount doll, you and your beautiful thighs.”

You can feel the subtle heat rise to your cheeks at that comment, you really wish he would not draw such attention to the musculature of your legs like this. Though, not really. More in an exasperated manner than a truly wanting one.

“Stop that,” you grumble, ducking your face away from his fond smile and warm eyes. “You are behaving foolishly.”

“Think you mean, ‘foalishly’ babe.”

“Do neigh tease me so.”

“But you make it so easy, doll,” Rufioh is very lucky that you enjoy the sound of his laughter, else you would truly be unhappy with him in that moment.

“Tease.”

“Love you~”


	9. "God, You Are So Perfect"

You don’t mean to say it, you really don’t, you just see Horuss helping out around the forest and fixing or improving something and you just can’t help the crazy as shit that comes out of your mouth at the sight of him. Trotting up to you like some kind of pleased hoofbeast.

“Gog, you are so perfect.”

He stutters in place, almost tripping up on his long legs as colour rises to his cheeks and yeah he’s perfect, straight gangsta, you’re not gonna let anyone say otherwise.

“Please do neigh say such things! You will embarrass me.”

Nah, you’re not even gonna let Horuss tell you otherwise because he’s perfect and you, you should say it. You should say it until everyone knows it, especially Horuss himself.

“Then… I think I should say it more often, because it’s true.” That only makes him sweat more, ducking his face away and running his hand over his face to try to wipe some of it away.

“Rufioh, please.”

“Alright then,” You’ll let up, for now. Until next time you have to tell him how perfect he is.


	10. "Stop - You're Making Me Blush"

“Hey, Horuss could help out with that, couldn’t you Horuss?” You turn to your matesprit who’s been listening in on your conversation but choosing not to say anything, uncertain around the new trolls and unsure of how his presence and offers of assistance would be accepted.

But you know that Horuss is really good with machines, like crazy good, so you’re gonna point that out cause it’ll help everybody out. Also, you really don’t like the look of him, off to the side and unsure of what to really do with himself while everyone else is discussing things.

Horuss’ attention snaps to you and he comes to stand at your side when you gesture him over, taking your hand in his own and pressing himself to your side and decisively not looking at the burgundy female in front of the two of you. She’s been nice to you so far, but then again you’re a bronze not an indigo like Horuss is.

“Your… culler is willing to help?” She asks, raising her brow at the two of you but you’re more focused on just how that makes Horuss stiffen up next to you, distressed  by the assumption.

“Horuss isn’t my culler,” you tell her, firm in a way you often aren’t but Horuss has never made you feel small or weak or like some fragile thing that couldn’t do things for himself, you’re not just going to let her think the worst of him. “He’s my matesprit and he’s fixed and improved a lot of the machinery around here, so I know he’ll be able to help with whatever you need.”

“Stop,” Horuss whispered too low for  the other troll to hear, squeezing your hand in his. “You are making me blush.”

Good.


End file.
